The Fifth Magi
by Xephos of Space
Summary: (a what if story of if Aladdin was was a girl) Aladdin and Morgiana are heading to Balbadd to see Alibaba, although something is always bound to happen. ( starts in Balbadd Arc) Rated T for future
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new story, I hope you enjoy reading and if you haven't seen Magi before I recommend watching it :)**

**i may also change the title if i think of a better one.  
><strong>

**X.X**

_Rukh flutter every where in the Room of Fortitude. It all suddenly gathered to one space as a scream was heard, a bright blue light formed and shot upwards and hit the ceiling, pillars all around broke as the ground shock from the explosion._

_A blue Djinn of the name Ugo, was on his hands and knees as be took the blow of the falling stone._

_A young girl fell to her knees, her small staff making a slight clank sound as it hit the stone floor. She gasped as she limply sat there, leaning on her hands. Some rukh fluttered around her small body, her long blue braided hair sway in the wind that was created from the explosion._

"_I'd rather die then spend the rest of my life in a place like this." Her voice was innocent, emotional, soft and sweet, "Tell me! What am I?" she screamed as she looked up at Ugo._

_Ugo didn't look up at her from his space knelt over her. "Please forgive me." his voice was deep but soft and caring. "That is not a question I am allowed to answer."_

_She let out a breath as she weakly looked downwards, tears fell from her eyes, a few drops falling to the marble ground. "But if you absolutely insist," Ugo stood to his full hight before he spoke again, "By the power of these holy grounds, I can grant your one wish."_

_Behind him was a plant that was glowing blue with white pillars of light shooting off into the space around it. The girl stared up at him in wonder._

"_My king, the greatest of all those who wield magic, let me turn your wish into reality. Boundless wealth, unimaginable power, and even immortality are yours for the taking if you so desire. Come, tell me what it is you want."_

_The girl's lips were parted as she took a breath, tears still fresh in her eye's as she stared up at her friend. _

"_My wish... my wish is..."_

**X.X**

"Hey Mor?" Aladdin asked as she and Morgiana walked. "You're going to Balbadd so you can catch a ship back to your homeland, right?"

Morgiana's voice a quiet as she spoke softly to the blue haired girl. "Yes. And also because I wanted to see you two again." Aladdin smiled as she turned her head to listen to her friend, "I wanted to give my thanks to both you and Alibaba." Morgiana stopped walking and Aladdin stopped as well and turned to her.

"Your thanks?" the younger girl asked.

Morgiana gave a small smile as she explained why, "I am so grateful to you both for giving me back my future." she closed her eyes before opening them again, "Thank you so much, Aladdin-chan." she then got onto her knees and lent on the ground to bow as thanks.

Aladdin panicked slightly and waved her arms, "No! Stop that, Mor! I'm pretty sure I can speak for Alibaba-kun too when I say that neither of us freed you just to get you thanks!"

Morgiana looked up at Aladdin from her spot on the floor. "Huh?"

"I'm sure he did it just because it was the right thing to do!" A smile appeared on Aladdin's innocent face, making Morgiana smiled slightly.

Aladdin sighed as her hands rested on the back of her head, "Now I really want to see him again too." her voice held excitement at the thoughts of seeing her first friend again.

"As long as we keep following this road, we will." Morgiana said as she pointed down the dirt path they had been walking down.

Aladdin blinked and turned to looked down the road before letting her hands down to her sides and turned to Morgiana and replied with, "Yeah, that's true."

The long blue haired girl, turned around again, and a image of Alibaba walking towards them with his arms open appeared in her head. But it was soon replaced with a man with long purple hair pulled back, and he was only wearing a leaf to cover his lower half. It took them a few moments to realise what was happening, they snapped out of it as the man spoke, "Hello there!"

They looked up to his face as he continued, "What a beautiful day we're having!"

Their eyes widen and their mouths ajar, Morgiana was quick to take action by covering Aladdin's eyes from the sight.

"Aladdin, don't look at the disgusting man! He might be dangerous! I will handle this!" Aladdin cover her eyes as her pink hair friends spoke.

Morgiana got into a fighting stance as Aladdin started speaking, "He might be a monster!" she raised her voice as she also got into a defensive pose, this was one time were she really wasn't going to get all perverted on anyone.

The man was quick to speak, "Wait, I think you're misunderstanding the situation!"

"I am aware. I will take care of him!"

"Please hear me out." the man spoke in a panicked tone.

**X.X**

The trio were sat on some logs with a fire going in the middle. The man now wearing some of Aladdin's spare clothes -which she kindly said she didn't want back afterwards- started speaking to them, "Thanks for lending me some clothes, Aladdin. My name's Sin. I was on my way to Balbadd when thieves robbed me clean."

Aladdin nodded and avoided looked at him as much as possible, as she replied, "I see. I'm sorry, mister. I'm sorry for our reaction too. Crossing the dessert has made me a bit too wary of danger." she gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh? You've crossed the desert?" The man know as Sin took his chin in his hand as he spoke.

"I crossed the Central Desert, coming from the northern Tenzan Plateau." Aladdin swung her legs about as she spoke, "I saw so many strange plants and animals!"

"That's great. It feels great when you encounter new lands and new knowledge. The confidence, experience, and the bonds of friendships that are formed through adventuring are priceless. Adventures are splendid. They are truly what makes a man a man, or woman in your case."

Aladdin quickly got to her feet in excitement, "I understand! I totally understand how you feel, mister!" Sin nodded at her with a small smiled as he watched her eye's shine with amazement.

"And meeting lovely ladies like you is also part of the adventure." he spoke to both females.

Morgiana blinked, "Oh?... Wait." she stood as she court smell of something. "I can smell the sea." Aladdin watched her in awe.

"Once you get to the top of that hill, you should be able to see it." Sin spoke to her, the two females looked at one another, before running off up the hill slowly.

Once the two make it to the two, the wind court the hair, causing it to sway in the wind. The two looked down at the large city, "This is..." Aladdin started. "Balbadd!" Morgiana finished.

Sin walked up behind them, "Yeah. This is the nation of Balbadd. Made up from this port city as its capital and hundreds of various islands in its adjacent waters. It's a great oceanic nation."

**X.X**

music was being played as she trio walked thought the streets of Balbadd. people were walking up and down the streets that were full of colour with different types of stalls selling different items.

Morgiana, Aladdin and Sin all looked left and right as they pasted the the people and markets.

"_With relations to the oases in the north, small nations in the north east, and Partevia and Laem Empires in the west, Balbadd has flourished as the centre of maritime trade since times untold. The royal family here is the Saluja and they've governed this nation for generations."_

The three crossed a bridge and into the poorer parts where people sat on the ground and children played with stones. The whole area was run down.

After walking further, they turned to walk along a wooden deck, built onto the water. They stopped when they came across a painted sign on the wall, "'Down with the monarchy'?" Aladdin read.

Sin answered her unasked question simply with, "The country fell into disorder with the death of the previous king."

**X.X**

Sin held his arm out and pointed to the hotel that was behind him, "But this place is safe!" He smiled, "It's the best hotel in the country and the one I always stay at. I'll pay for your rooms. Stay as long as you'd like." Sin clapped his hands together.

Aladdin gasped, "Wow, thanks mister! You're so rich!"

Sin laughed as he walked up the stairs only to be stopped by four guards. "Who are you!"

"Get out of here, you werido!"

Sin started fighting to get through, "What's so werid about me?"

"Everything!" one replied.

Inside stood two people, a man who was tall muscular with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carring a sword. He was wearing gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg and the other a average sized woman with pale skin, long white hair and black eyes. she also has freckles around her nose. She had a long drabe that covers her entire body, and a green Arabian keffiyeh on her head.

They had emotionless expressions on there faces, the man spoke first, "Him and his mouth."

the woman then spoke, "Honestly. What is he doing?" she closed her eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Your clothes are way too revealing!"

"Please stop." The woman stepped forward and they all stopped, Sin looking over to her.

**X.X**

"Is seems as if our master has inconvenienced you. As he said, please let us cover your room fees." the white haired lady spoke to Aladdin and Morgiana.

A smiled broke out on the small one's face, "Thank you, friends of Sin!" Aladdin through her hands up while Morgiana bowed to them.

She lady then spoke towards Sin not looking his way but rather of to the side opposite him, "And you, please do something about you inappropriate attire." she then turned and began to lead him away.

"See you later, Aladdin and Morgiana!" Sin waved to the girls, £Let's eat together!"

The pink haired man looked at Morgiana and she gasped at is appearance. The two watched him walk away.

**X.X**

the maid opened the door and Morgiana and Aladdin looked in, in awe. "Wow, this is such a nice room!" Aladdin ran in with her arms spread out, staff in hand.

She through herself onto the bed and bounded turning onto her back, letting out a laugh. "Wait, miss!" she quickly sat up. "Where would we be able to find a ship headed to the Dark Continent?"

the maid blinked, "The Dark Continent? Oh, you mean a ship travelling to the south. That might be hard to find at the moment." the two blinked this time.

"How come?" Aladdin asked wide eyed.

"you see..."

**X.X**

"The Fog Troupe?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes. This city often gets fog, but recently, a group of thieves has been appearing with the fog. Just a group of thieves... but two years ago, they broke into the royal treasury and their numbers have been growing ever since. They equip themselves with some strange magic. The army can't do anything against them. They've become a powerful anarchist force.

But they only attack mansions of nobles and national trading vessels, and they redistribute the goods and money they gain, so some people are considering them heros."

Morgiana blinked before speaking, "Heroic thieves..."

"Ever since, the riots and upheavals have gotten worse."

"The new leader..." Aladdin mumbled.

"Yes, his name is Alibaba." Aladdin gasped at the name and looked at the maid in shock, "They call him Miracle Man Alibaba."

the maid soon left, leaving the two to their thoughts.

"Miracle Man Alibaba." Aladdin whispered, before turning her head to Morgiana, "I'm sure that's not our Alibaba."

"Yeah..."

Aladdin hopped off the bed and over to the window here she opened it, letting the breeze blow her braid back. "I can't wait to see Alibaba again." she smiled to herself.

**X.X**

**Here is the first part of the episode, and frist chapter :). I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick heads up, I've made it so that Aladdin is able to 'teleport' back into the Room of ****Fo****rtitude for a limited amount of time or at least her spirit (or is it Rukh? I think it is.) - Rukh is able too. Aladdin is also 14 in this, not 10.**

**X.X**

"_The Fog Troupe?" Aladdin asked._

"_Yes. This city often gets fog, but recently, a group of thieves has been appearing with the fog. Just a group of thieves... but two years ago, they broke into the royal treasury and their numbers have been growing ever since. They equip themselves with some strange magic. The army can't do anything against them. They've become a powerful anarchist force._

_But they only attack mansions of nobles and national trading vessels, and they redistribute the goods and money they gain, so some people are considering them heros."_

_Morgiana blinked before speaking, "Heroic thieves..."_

"_Ever since, the riots and upheavals have gotten worse."_

"_The new leader..." Aladdin mumbled._

"_Yes, his name is Alibaba." Aladdin gasped at the name and looked at the maid in shock, "They call him Miracle Man Alibaba."_

_the maid soon left, leaving the two to their thoughts._

"_Miracle Man Alibaba." Aladdin whispered, before turning her head to Morgiana, "I'm sure that's not our Alibaba."_

"_Yeah..."_

_Aladdin hopped off the bed and over to the window where she opened it, letting the breeze blow her braid back. "I can't wait to see Alibaba again." she smiled to herself._

**X.X**

"Eat to your heart's content! Balbadd's speciality, herb cooked Eumera sea breams." Aladdin's eyes shone at the sight of the cooked fish, Morgiana was drooling over it.

They both dug right in, Aladdin's eye were closed as she took in the flavour.

"I haven't introduced you to these two yet, have I?" Sin spoke, as he pointed to the two behind him.

"These are Jaf'le and Masrur. Morgiana, Masrur is a Fanalis." Both girls looked up and Morgiana lowered the pieces of fish she was holding as they stared at him. "What?"

"You are too, aren't you? You two have the same eyes." Aladdin and Morgiana eyes both moved over the the pink haired man.

"Nice to meet you."

Morgiana blinked, looking left and right before whispering back, "You too."

**X.X**

Once Aladdin and Morgiana had finished their food, Aladdin made it her goal to talk to Masrur some more. She smiled up at him before speaking, "Hi! I'm Aladdin! Nice to meet you! You and Mor are from the same place, right?"

She shook his hand before she spoke again this time addressing Masrur then Morgiana, "You're so big! Are other Fanalis like him?"

"I'm not sure..." Morgiana answered. She gave Aladdin a smile at her innocences, she still hadn't gotten that almost every Fanalis had been captured as slaves.

"But Ugo's still in a league of his own." Aladdin nodded to herself and she lifted up her flute and turned so she back was to them. "Let me introduce you to my friend, Ugo!" she blew into the flute and Ugo's arms appeared, coming out of the flute. Jaf'le spat her drink out at the sight. Sin quickly making sure it didn't land on him.

Sin turned when he saw something in the corner of his eye, and let out a yelled when he saw two blue arms.

**X.X**

Sin had his back to the others as he looked at Ugo, "Aladdin, you're also a Magi?" he turned to look at her with raised brows.

Aladdin blinked at the question, was she finally going to get some answers? "Also? Mister, do you know other Magi?"

Sin turned back to Ugo was was sitting on the ground. "Yup."

"Mister, who are you?"

Sin smirked and turned around again before answering with closed eyes, "The name is Sinbad."

Aladdin's mouth hung open, but quickly turned into a confused one, she held her index finger to her mouth. Sinbad -who was shocked by her reaction- blinked before replying, "Ha-Haven't you heard of me?" He leant forward towards Aladdin. "The adventures of Sinbad. I'm him!"

Aladdin who was still in the same pose tilted her head, still confused as hell, "Who?"

Sinbad's eye twitched before he cleared his throat. "The man who has travelled countless roads and sailed untold voyages, who has navigated the world's seven seas, who has conquered seven dungeons and built his own country! The master of seven djinn, high king of the seven seas, Sinbad!"

"Th-That's amazing?" she held her arms out as she continued, her answer causing Sinbad to freeze in shock and horror, "I'm not sure if I really understand though..."

"You don't..." Still with the same facially expression he crossed his arms, "Even though you're a Magi?"

Aladdin looked away, her face darkening slightly before it disappeared and she looked back over to him and she spun around him and climbed onto Ugo's leg to sit down. "Mister, what exactly is a Magi?" she gave a quick glance over her should at Ugo before looking back to Sinbad.

"I'm not even sure I understand myself."

Sinbad held his chin in his hand as he replied with closed eyes, "What I can say is that this here is something only a Magi could do." He raised his hand to point to Ugo as he continued, "Only a Magi can produce enough magoi so easily to summon a djinn for such an extended period of time. Magoi refers to the energy produced by the rukh. Ordinary people are able to use only the rukh available inside of their bodies, but a Magi are not limited and can use the rukh energy all around them limitlessly."

Aladdin gasped lightly with wide eyes, "You Magi are loved by the rukh. Magi are really amazing." Rukh seemed to suddenly appear around Aladdin, but two rukh stood out, a blue one and a pink one. They fluttered closely around her head.

"Actually, I have a request for someone as amazing as you are."

Aladdin blinked as scratched her cheek with her index finger, "What is it?"

"Would you be willing to help me capture the group of thieves that's causing trouble here?" Sinbad explained.

Jaf'le blinked in shock, "Wait!" she quickly grabbed Sinbad's shoulder, "Hold on, Sin. Do you plan on getting these children involved?"

Sinbad in returned crossed his arms, "Why not? Aladdin is a Magi. She is one touched by destiny and has the appropriate skills for her position." Jaf'le narrowed her eye's slightly as Sinbad continued, "And also, we don't have a single metal vessel on us right now."

Jaf'le was quickly to reply, "And whose fault is that?" she yelled.

Aladdin blinked before slowly turning towards Morgiana, "What should we do, Mor?" Morgiana looked down slightly before walking past Aladdin and the latter person turning her head to follow the figure of her friend.

"I wish to travel to the Dark Continent. If we defeat the Fog Troupe, the ships will be able to sail again, right?" Morgiana asked Sinbad.

In turn, he nodded to her, "That's why we're here."

Morgiana continued, "We're also here to look for someone. If you can successfully deal with this situation, could you ask this nation's king to help in our search?" Sinbad nodded again.

"Granted, I shall." Morgiana after his reply turned to Aladdin and asked her, "What do you think, Aladdin?"

she nodded with a smiled, giving a hum before speaking, as she turned to Sinbad "We'll do it!"

Sinbad had a look of slight shock on his face but replied, "Great! Then let's start planning, Aladdin!" he grabbed her hands. She nodded, "Okay!"

Sinbad then turned to Morgiana, Aladdin shocked by this reply to her, "Morgiana, you can wait at the hotel."

she blinked her eye's widening in disbelief, "What?" she placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back towards the hotel.

"Even if you are a Fanalis, I couldn't let a lady like you fight." Aladdin didn't know what she felt, offended or angered by his said words to her friend.

"If so then I will go back to the hotel?" Aladdin asked innocently but they could her the true meaning behind it.

Ugo gently poked Aladdin in the back, in turn she looked over to him and stuck her tongue out at him with a cheeky smile before turning back around.

"W-what no! Ehm, I mean.. we shouldn't need anyone else..." Sinbad rushed as hebegan to push her but Morgiana wasn't having it, she let her foot drop down and created a crater. Sinbad blinked in shock, Morgiana turned towards him, her cheeks puffed out, "I will fight too."

Sinbad stared with a shocked and dumb founded face, his reply simple, "Yes'm."

Aladdin smiled at her friend and hopped of from her blue friend. She turned to his a smile still on her face, she nodded and Ugo, returned to the flute but not before gently patting Aladdin on the head, which Aladdin grabbed and gave his hand a hug.

"What now?" the three others blinked, and snapped out of their daze of watching Aladdin, who like normal looked innocent as she stared up at them.

Jaf'le was first to speak, "We need Masrur, so we shall go back to the hotel and fetch him, before we plan on what we are going to do." she nodded in confidence at her plan.

**X.X**

"We believe the Fog Troupe's aim is either the wealthy merchant, Aljaris', or the noble, Haldhub's, mansion." Jaf'le said as she showed them a map of the city with the two locations circled in red.

"Why do you say that?" Masrur asked.

"False information has been spread about the movements of the army. The Fog Troupe appears to have supporters even within the government." Jaf'le answered his question.

"Even within the government..." Sinbad repeated and Jaf'le nodded with a quick yes.

"The Fog troupe is more popular among the people then we imagined."

Sinbad hummed processing the latter pieces of evidence as well. Aladdin from her space next to Sinbad, she had a serious look on her face as she listened, she blinked and turned to Morgiana as did Sinbad and Jaf'le as she spoke, "Excuse me. If the people support the Fog Troupe, are we really doing the right thing by capturing them?"

"I think so." Sinbad replied, "They distribute the money they steal to the people, thereby gaining the people's support. That's why the people call them chivalrous thieves." he raised his hand as he continued before lowering it again, "But I think the thieves may only do that to make their crimes seem justifiable. Or perhaps we are hearing a lot of propaganda."

"Well, that's what I've come up with. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Aladdin watched as Sinbad got to his feet before speaking again, "You guys should also spend some more time thinking this over, and act according to you conclusions. That's how I've managed to get this far. What do you guys think?"

Aladdin curled her toes as she looked back to the map silently, she wasn't sure what to make out of this but she did know that something needed to be done.

She was last to leave the room and headed back to the room she and Morgiana were staying in, where she sat down on her bed and crossed her legs as if to meditate. She let out a breath and closed her eyes.

_Aladdin was sat on the marble floor with Ugo the other side of her, she looked up and to the side._

"_I... I just don't know." she wanted to help Sinbad as she had said, but something didn't feel right to her._

_Ugo smiled down at her, "I can not tell you what to do Aladdin, but I can tell you to listen to what your heart is telling you."_

_Aladdin hummed in reply, and brushed a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. "I guess your right." she rubbed her. She stood and made her way over to Ugo, where he lend down allowing Aladdin to hug his face as he gave a soft chuckle._

**X.X**


End file.
